Músico
by Luka-sama
Summary: Quien diría que toparse con ese extraño músico en medio del café, sería el inicio de una nueva vida para Marinette. AU no héroes (Luka Marinette)


_Sabes que tienes problemas, cuando creas tres historias seguidas de un personaje que solo aparece en un capitulo xD_

 _Un Au donde no están los súper héroes._

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Músico**

La primera vez que Marinette visita ese café en Inglaterra, sinceramente esta con un mal humor de perros, no solamente por estar empapada hasta las medias o porque ese día había perdido gran parte de su proyecto de artes, debido a que una de sus compañeras de clases, una envidiosa había derramado su bebida sobre su cuaderno de bocetos. Su profesor había permitido que volviera a presentar sus diseños, pero sin duda estaba atrasada dos meses a comparación a sus compañeros.

También había tenido que posponer el vuelo de regreso a Paris para ver a sus padres y viejos amigos, lo cual era el principal detonante de su mal humor.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía solo 19 años y estaba estudiando en una universidad de artes en Inglaterra gracias a una agradable beca que había ganado. Al principio no había querido irse, ya saben, sus amigos, su familia, Dios Adrien su amor platónico.

No quería dejar todo eso para irse a perseguir su sueño de ser la mejor diseñadora.

Pero al final sus amigos y familia la habían convencido, Alya había dado el golpe mortal diciendo que Adrien se iría con su padre un tiempo a Italia y no había hecho mucho progreso con este. Causando una leve depresión de su persona y aceptando que una nueva perspectiva, podría ayudarle.

Así que un año después, aquí estaba en Inglaterra.

Sintiendo su vida un asco y pensando que tal vez estaría mejor en Francia.

Por eso camino a su conjunto de departamentos, que era una mierda y que apenas si alguien podría vivir ahí por su propia cuenta, ella se detuvo en el café. Tenía un hambre de cojones como frio, así que ocupaba algo bueno en su vida. Su trabajo de medio tiempo como profesora de artes para niños, no le daba muchos ingresos, pero los suficientes para un merecido café en días malos.

Probando suerte en un café recomendado por sus compañeras de clases, entro sorprendida de lo abarrotado del lugar. Tomando asiento en una mesa distante a un escenario y admirando el estilo rustico del lugar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—fue el saludo de una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos chocolates, con cuerpo de infarto.

Se sintió mal consigo misma, cualquier chica a la redonda se hubiera sentido mal consigo misma de ver a esta hermosa chica. Vale que ella tenía el cabello largo azulado y ojos claros, pero no era tan curvilínea como esta o tan alta. El gafete decía que se llamaba Lucy, así que sonrió tímidamente pidiendo un café.

Al marcharse vio a varios chicos verle de reojo la retaguardia, comprendiendo de inmediato porque el lugar estaba tan ocupado.

Hombres.

Rodo los ojos viendo su teléfono celular, estaba en medio de una conversación con Alya, aprovechando que esta última no estaba en una cita con Nino. Tal parecía que la idea de Adrien a Italia y de ella a Inglaterra, había unido a ambos chicos al punto de que eran una pareja estable. Era bueno, desde que eran adolescentes Nino siempre estuvo interesado en Alya, pero esta nunca le dio el chance, hasta ahora.

Sería bonito vivir una historia de amor.

Una extraña melodía le trajo de regreso al mundo real, alzo la vista para observar al personal del local, tropezando con el escenario que en primeras no le había dado mucha importancia. Ahora estaba un chico, o tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y no lo noto hasta ahora, con el cabello celeste y ojos de igual tono claro, cuerpo delgado que parecía un poco mayor que ella y ropas algo punk, pero sin llegar a ser tan anormales en realidad.

Estaba tocando una canción suave.

Pero preciosa.

Ella siempre había admirado la forma en que Adrien tocaba el piano, las pocas veces que había logrado escucharle, aunque este no parecía tan feliz con esto. Debido a que siempre terminaba tocando música clásica, en general por pedido de su padre.

Esta música era diferente.

Diferente pero extrañamente familiar.

Era música con mucha más vida y pasión que había escuchado antes, era increíble lo que una guitarra podía hacer, si estaba en manos adecuadas. El joven tocaba tranquilamente la melodía, antes de empezar a cantar y, fue cuando su boca se abrió incrédula, su voz era preciosa, acorde a la melodía de sus manos, su letra también era preciosa, no hablaba de cosas estúpidas como la música de hoy en día, no, era una música preciosa.

Suspiro emocionada de ser espectadora de tan buen músico.

Lucy llego después para entregarle su pedido, aceptándolo con una sonrisa mucho más sincera que cuando llego a el lugar.

Su día no había sido del todo malo.

Al ver la hora y como se hizo un poco tarde, gimió por bajo de no seguir escuchando al músico, precipitándose a la puerta para llegar pronto a su hogar, mucha tarea. Estaba tan apurada por irse, pero quería escuchar aún más la música, que ignoro la puerta de vidrio chocando contra ella causando un alboroto y fuerte sonido, la música se detuvo y todo el café volteo a verla.

Roja como un tomate, noto como el músico la veía fijamente, antes de sonreír levemente, la vergüenza la inundo y salió corriendo.

Jurándose no volver a ese café por su dignidad.

.

Después de una semana el incidente queda olvidado en su mente, principalmente por no volver al café y que nadie de sus conocidos estuviera cuando paso la peor vergüenza desde su llegada a Inglaterra, bueno no la peor, pero si estaba alta en la lista. Por eso cuando estaba tranquilamente sentada en la soda de su universidad y vio por la puerta entrar al músico que toco aquella tarde en el café, termino escupiendo su bebida sobre una de sus compañeras, que hizo una mueca de asco.

Lo sentía por Jeannette, pero tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que su ropa llena de refresco. La castaña de piel bronceada le lanzo una mirada mortal con sus ojos dorados, pero en su lugar, se encogió detrás de un libro, pidiendo misericordia a los cielos para que no la vieran.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué aquí?

¿Por qué ella?

Alguien se burlaba de su desgracia, Jeannette solamente la miraba con una ceja alzada, pero ella se encogió mucho más en su lugar, como si pudiera confundirse con el panorama.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Jeanne limpiándose aun su rostro.

No dijo nada, si no hablaba, tal vez desparecería en algún momento. Alzo la vista de su libro de artes, viendo de reojo como el chico de cabellera oscura y celeste, estaba ordenando un poco de comida sin notarla aun. Perfecto. Sabía que era ridículo, pero podría escaparse tal vez sin ser vista, desaparecer de la ciudad y empezar una nueva vida en México.

Sí, todo estaba planeado.

Ignorando la mirada d loca psicópata de Jeanne, se escabullo del asiento gateando lo suficientemente lejos, siendo observada por los curiosos de las sillas a su alrededor, como si fuera una loca. Pero mientras el misterioso músico no la viera, lo soportaría, no quería más vergüenzas de parte de él por algún motivo.

Se levantó cuando estaba suficientemente lejos, lista para huir del lugar.

Pero su mala suerte fue grande, ya que cuando se puso de pie cerca de la puerta, chocó contra alguien que estaba caminando a su alrededor. Por suerte no era el músico, para su desgracia había provocado que su bandeja terminara en el suelo, que se hizo resbaloso y ella cayo sentada con un chillido sorprendido, captando por supuesto, la atención de todo el lugar.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, notando para su horror la mirada del músico en su persona, viéndola sorprendido, antes de sonreír divertido por la situación.

Se sonrojo antes de huir del lugar.

Ahora también tendría que evitar la universidad.

.

Pronto descubrió su nombre, pero no porque quisiera, al parecer el chico era bastante famoso como para tocar dentro de un festival musical, que pusieran un poster de él en el tablón de anuncios y que Jeannette le conociera. Al parecer Luka Couffaine era famoso por su habilidad música, estaba en esa universidad de artes como un prodigio, capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento que tomara el tiempo de aprender de forma magistral. Ella como siempre absorta en sus diseños, no lo había notado, muy en contra de la mayoría de sus compañeras.

—Es tan atractivo y popular, asombroso y muchas otras cosas…has vivido todo este tiempo dentro de una caja—le gruño Jeanne cuando acepto no conocerlo.

Ignorando sus únicos dos encuentros, donde principalmente se había dejado en completa vergüenza con facilidad.

—Supongo—musito con nerviosismo.

La idea de irse a México estaba descartada por falta de dinero y porque aquí hacia su sueños realidad. Pero la idea era tan tentadora como podría imaginar.

Tal vez si ahorraba dinero.

Había dejado de frecuentar un café, la soda de la universidad y la facultad de música de la misma. Con suerte podría pasar toda la eternidad sin ver al chico de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde de ese pensamiento, cuando caminaba por el pasillo y lo vio al fondo del mismo, hablando calmadamente con unos chicos, se detuvo paralizada confundiendo a Jeannette a su lado. Como si sintiera su mirada el chico volteo a verla, con el reconocimiento bailando en sus ojos, causando que ella girara tan rápido como pudo, huyendo del lugar sin mirar atrás a los llamados de Jeannette por su nombre.

Ahora también estaba en su facultad.

Pero el chico era como la plaga siguiéndola en su desgracia.

.

Durante el siguiente mes de clases, se aseguró de ir a clases, huir cuando tenía tiempo libre y no estar en la universidad de no ser necesario. No es que fuera algo malo, pero no quería ver al chico músico. No lo tenía planeado, Dios sabe que no quería nada más que alejarse del chico que parecía salirle hasta en la sopa. Los pasillos, el campus, en la ciudad, este parecía aparecer siempre en su radar de visión.

Era insoportable, suficiente humillación para su vida.

—Quiero desaparecer—había hablado con Alya esa tarde por teléfono, contándole toda la historia, causando que ella se riera.

Ella hubiera llorado de la pena, de no ser porque estaba en medio de la ciudad de compras. Tenía ganas de repostería, pero ningún postre era tan delicioso como el de sus padres, así que prefería cocinar ella misma.

—Si es apuesto deberías intentarlo—dijo Alya de forma sincera del otro lado del teléfono, casi viéndola guiñar su ojo y reír de su desgracia.

Hace un tiempo Alya le había dicho que intentara salir con otros chicos, que olvidara a Adrien, que diera pasos adelantes a su obsesión adolecente.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con mucho esfuerzo, pero no iría con el chico que la había visto humillarse, por muy atractivo que fuera.

—Alya no voy hacer eso, ya me humille lo suficiente frente a él—le indico de forma contundente.

Era como revivir sus momentos humillantes frente a Adrien, ahora con otro chico igual de atractivo y que además tocaba como el cielo. Físicamente el chico le interesaba, como cualquier mujer a un kilómetro a la redonda, como músico era demasiado perfecto.

Era un buen chico.

Pero ella era solamente ella.

Marinette, la torpe Marinette.

Suspiro escuchando a Alya sobre su discurso de no infravalorarse y que ella era una gran chica, si fuera cierto, ya tendría un novio decente.

Una persona tomo asiento en su banca donde esperaba el transporte público, pero no le prestó atención, escuchando a Alya quejarse sobre su nula vida amorosa o sexual, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el tema, pero como siempre fue mencionada. Que su amiga estuviera con un novio y tuviera una vida sexual activa, no le daba derecho a burlarse de su nula vida en ese aspecto.

Gruño cuando la palabra sexo se hizo repetida.

—No voy a tener sexo con un desconocido para que puedas ser feliz—gimió en voz alta ignorando las posibles miradas de espanto de los peatones, estaba más concentrada en callar a Alya—siento no tener un novio caliente y una vida sexual activa, pero eso no cambia la situación, que llegando al tema, no tenía nada que ver con eso—añadió de manera furiosa rodando los ojos, casi congelándose en el instante.

Como si un rayo cayera sobre ella, se puso pálida de golpe volteando el rostro de forma lenta, casi escuchando música dramática de fondo.

No por favor no.

Ese era su pensamiento cuando volteaba de forma lenta, cerrando los ojos con pesar al ver que efectivamente, la persona sentada a su lado, era Luka. Con ropas normales, pantalón algo rasgado pero a la moda y ojos pestañeando sorprendido ante su plática con Alya.

Corto la llamada de su amiga, ignorando que esta seguía parloteando, antes de gemir frustrada y verlo resentida.

—Acaso estoy condenada hacer algo vergonzoso en tu presencia—le pregunto sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Pero aunque en su mente las reacciones del chico eran variadas, entre levantarse e huir, o tal vez ignorarla y esperar a lo que estuviera que esperar, este solo sonrió de forma carismática sin burla alguna, viéndola con tranquilidad en sus ojos y de forma calma.

—No es algo que me molestara que ocurriera Marinette—hablo con perfecta voz.

Demasiado perfecta.

Ella comprendida que Adrien era físicamente más atractivo, era un modelo y tocaba el piano como si fuera un ángel. Pero Luka era alguien más, real, por decirlo de otra forma, aunque no quisiera compararlos, la voz profunda de Luka le hizo estremecerse de forma inconsciente.

Estúpidas hormonas de su conversación anterior con Alya.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Una chica estuvo gritándolo hace algunos días por el pasillo cuando huías de mí—

—No huía de ti—chillo de forma avergonzada de ser descubierta.

Este alzo una ceja de su rostro, como si no creyera alguna palabra de su boca, lo cual era verdad, pero este no debía saberlo.

Soltó un quejido tapando su rostro.

—No es personal, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser humillada tantas veces frente a alguien—la mentira no funciono, así que intentaría la verdad de forma no tan detallada.

Tal vez eso salvara la poca integridad que aun poseía.

Además era una mentiras a medias, había sido humillada anteriormente muchas más veces frente a Adrien. Pero no era algo que necesitara conocer.

—¿Humillada?—cuestiono el chico confundido.

Ella no quiso recitarle la lista de cosas vergonzosas frente a él, si las ignoraba, tal vez sería más sano para ella.

—Soy algo torpe, pero tengo mala suerte a tu lado o algo por el estilo que me hace ser más torpe…no sé si lo notaste—musito levantando una ceja a su persona con duda.

¿Era ciego acaso?

Este solo siguió sonriendo.

—Bueno supongo que noto cuando sales corriendo en las mañanas y te caes por la escalera, pero no creo que hables de eso—hablo este sin perder la sonrisa.

¿Eh?

Su rostro debió hacer una expresión demasiado obvia, ya que este solo suspiro como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que eres demasiado distraída para notar a tu vecino al lado de tu departamento por al menos…un año si no me equivoco—mustio Luka como si pensara la fecha exacta.

Ahora si antes no estaba pálida, ahora debía estarlo, viéndolo con completo horror. Entonces los recuerdos de su casera, cuando llego mencionando sobre que el chico del departamento a su lado iba a su misma universidad, ella prometiéndose saludarle y olvidándolo por completo por las clases. Los vagos sonidos de música algunos días, que ella callaba con audífonos cuando debía estudiar o simplemente dejándolos de fondo.

El sonrojo no tardo y tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Soy un desastre—se quejó para sí misma.

Pero Luka solo se rio divertido por la situación.

—Siento no haber sido memorable, intente saludarte pero…siempre estas con mucha prisa—murmuro Luka de forma algo tímida, causando que ella gimiera.

—No es tu culpa, es mía, soy un desastre, Alya tiene razón—

—¿La chica con la que hablabas sobre tu vida sexual?—

Lo ve roja como un tomate porque trajera específicamente ese tema a colación, causando que él se sonrojara algo tímido.

—Lo siento no era con mala intención, no soy bueno con las palabras—su vergüenza parecía sincera como sus palabras, por lo que ella solo soltó una risa algo torpe.

Extendió una mano causando que el chico pestañeara impresionado.

—Mi nombre es Marinette—dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que este imito de inmediato.

—Luka Couffaine—se presentó causando que ella pestañeara confundida.

—Por casualidad eres hermano de Juleka—hablo impresionada de que ese apellido fuera conocido por aquí, pero en respuesta la sonrisa de Luka se hizo más sincera.

—Por supuesto, también si te preguntas te conozco del décimo cumpleaños de mi hermana donde accidentalmente tirarse su torta al suelo por tropezar con tus pies—

Ella volvió a gemir de incredulidad ante la sonrisa imperdurable del rostro de Luka, nunca en su vida había sido mucho más avergonzada.

Volvieron juntos a su hogar, ya que eran vecinos.

Pero no por eso la vergüenza disminuyo.

.

Conocer más de cerca a Luka fue algo bastante, agradable, para su sorpresa. No solo el chico parecía recordarla de niño (eso sumaba más humillaciones a su lista frente al chico) si no que parecía tenerle aprecio por ser amiga de su hermana, se sorprendió reconocer que Luka era un gran hermano mayor, siempre preocupado por Juleka, hablando de ella y de su loca madre, además de demostrar la madurez en su persona. No hablaba de su padre, pero no era necesario, Juleka había comentado cuando eran compañeras, que su padre los abandono cuando eran jóvenes. Esto pareció ocasionar la gran madurez de parte del chico al ser la única figura masculina de la casa.

También empezó a descubrir cosas sobre este, aparte de su gran habilidad para la música. Era un fanático de Jagged Stone y no dejo de molestarle hasta que firmara el álbum que ella había diseñado hace años, diciendo que fue uno de los mejores que se hicieron. No era bueno en los video juegos, era malo por no decir pésimo, pero aun así acepto jugar con ella cuando estaban en tiempo libres. También parecía interesado en las películas animadas de Disney, un gran contraste con Juleka que amaba las películas de terror.

—Juleka ama el terror y los monstruos, mi madre las películas de piratas y yo las animadas, debes comprender que salir al cine juntos era una tragedia—decía con diversión cuando ella termino aceptando ver la película animada de coco.

También el chico tenía un carisma natural, si bien era malo con sus palabras y le costaba romper el hielo, si lo conocías bien, encontrarías un alma pura y sincera, que a ella le agradaba.

Otro punto en contra, es que era un pésimo cocinero, así que al vivir solo sobrevivía de pura comida instantánea, que ella se escandalizo. Para alguien que vive de comida casera, vivió en una panadería y sus padres le enseñaron a cocinar, no podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir en tan mala alimentación.

Así que de forma inconsciente, ella comenzó a cocinarle al chico para que no muriera de enfermedades por malas defensas por falta de comida.

Luka no era idiota, él solamente sonreía aceptando la comida y sonriendo de forma infantil ante sus cuidados. Este le compensaba pagando por ella cuando iban al café donde trabajaba medio tiempo, o comprándole golosinas de vez en cuando.

Vivian al lado del otro, así que era normal que pasaran en un departamento o en el otro, pero en general era el de ella, ya que el de Luka era muy desordenado y se negaba a limpiarlo.

.

Cinco meses de su amistad y eran casi inseparables, era como tener un mejor amigo/hermano mayor/comprador de golosinas propio, las burlas de Alya se intensificaron. Si bien había pensado mantenerlo en secreto, sabía que si su amiga se enteraba que ella había ocultado dicha información, moriría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Así que aceptando las posibles burlas de su amiga constantes, se había resignado a esta molestándola cada vez que llamaba. Ese día no era diferente, estaba molestando sobre ambos, que eran como una pareja de casados, mientras ella se negaba a decir que eran solo amigos, ya que su amiga no le creería.

—Has pensado en besarlo, no lo niegues—picaba cada vez más.

Rodo los ojos por quinta vez, su amiga era tan física, solo porque tenía un novio que la amaba sobre su propia vida.

Era difícil pensar cuando a unos metros, Luka estaba en el suelo eligiendo una película para ver en su tarde de viernes de cine. Rio divertida al ver a Frozen en una de sus manos y Madagascar en la otra, viendo fijamente cada una como si esperara una respuesta de parte de la película.

—Como digas Alya, porque mejor no te vas a ver a tu flamante novio y me dejas disfrutar una película—le gruño cortando el tema de conversación.

Luka rápidamente le dijo que le despidiera de su parte, desde que tuvo una video llamada donde Luka conoció a Alya de cara, ambos habían hecho buenas amigas, sobretodo porque amaban molestarla por igual.

Hizo lo que le pidió, causando que Alya también se despidiera amigablemente.

Tomo asiento al lado del chico, que había elegido por quinta vez el rey león, causando que ella rodara los ojos.

—Es un clásico—se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba algo cansada por su proyecto, que no bien había comenzado a cantar Simba con Nala, ella termino dormida sobre el hombro de Luka. Soñando sobre dulces, su infancia, sobre más dulces y el aroma a hogar de la panadería de sus padres.

Se despertó quien sabe cuánto tiempo después, sintiendo el tambaleo bajo su cuerpo, pero que se negó a abrir los ojos por el cansancio. Poco después sintió la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, que identifico con el olor de su cama, antes que unos suaves labios se posaran sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches Marinette—era la voz de Luka, pero estaba cansada para responder.

Pero intento, haciendo que sonara un conjunto de palabras poco entendibles como de otro idioma, pero que lo hizo sonreír vagamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

El sueño la inundo.

Un sueño cálido con el chico donde ambos jugaban just dance, demostrando que este era mejor bailando con ella.

.

Ser amiga de Luka, amiga cercana tenía problemas. No es que fuera como el colegio, pero las fans universitarias del chico daban algo de miedo. Luka le había dicho que las ignorara, habiendo incluso hablado con estas, pero de igual forma le veían mal por los pasillos cuando este no estaba. Jeannette le decía también que las ignorara, lo cual intentaba, pero era bastante difícil.

—No sé por qué tanto alboroto, ni que fuera su novia—gruño cerrando con fuerza la puerta del baño al salir.

Había sido vista de mala forma por dos hermosas chicas que no deberían estar tan acomplejadas, para no dejar de hablar en voz alta sobre ella cuando entro al baño.

Perras.

Jeannette quien tenía un guapo novio fuera de la universidad, parecía no darle tanta importancia.

—Bueno comparada a cualquier chica del campus, tienes muchas más posibilidades de tener una buena noche con Luka—explico está encogiéndose de hombros.

Gimió internamente, a veces era tan similar a Alya.

—Él no es así—le defendió recordando que a pesar de sus burlas, Luka en realidad era alguien bastante caballeroso.

Siempre le abría la puerta cuando iban juntos, le prestaba su sudadera cuando olvidaba la suya y dejaba que se comiera la última golosina porque a ella le encantaba lo dulce.

No tendría sexo con ella o alguna chica, solo para quitarse las ganas. Este una vez había comentado solo acostarse con una chica antes, claro hasta que esta le dio vuelta con su mejor amigo, así perdiéndolos a ambos. Había estado algo deprimido cuando confeso que había pasado un año exactamente de eso, hace ya varios meses atrás y ella intento animarlo.

Al final terminaron con ella cocinando repostería, una maratón de películas de Toy Story y una noche de karaoke con canciones bien estúpidas. No volvería a dejar que Luka eligiera el karaoke, colocando las mansiones infantiles sobre otros clásicos. Lo peor es que ella en un intento de hacer que viera algo más que Disney, le había enseñado el mundo del anime (que había visto hace algunos años cuando reconoció que Adrien le gustaba y termino amando la cultura japonesa) causando que los últimos meses el chico estuviera en su hogar metido en netflix o youtube viendo anime de todo tipo.

—Es un chico y tú le interesas, no debe ser tan difícil—continuo Jeannette con aburrimiento.

Se sonrojo viéndola mal.

—No le intereso de esa forma—

—Sigue en negación—

Quiso gruñirle alguna grosería, cuando se topó con Luka esperándola para regresar a sus hogares, una costumbre hecha al vivir tan cerca. Jeannette le lanzo una mirada significativa, como si esa acción diera a entender muchas cosas, que ella ignoro sacándole el dedo del medio caminando donde Luka.

—Debemos apresurarnos para ver el capítulo de Fairy tail—hablo tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrarla por medio de la universidad muy feliz, para ignorar las miradas de envidia a su persona.

Pero las ignoro.

Si Luka era feliz, no importaba que pensaran las personas del lugar.

.

La primera vez que beso a Luka, fue sin duda una jodida sorpresa no planificada. Ambos estaban en una fiesta de un compañero de universidad de Luka, que este la había invitado para que lo viera tocar. Como siempre Luka destacaba como músico y sobretodo como cantante. Ella conocía algunas personas con las que converso hasta que Luka dejo de tocar, ambos quedando en medio de un sillón rodeado de personas y tomando un poco de cerveza, que aunque a ella no le gustaba, prefería eso a tomar licores más fuertes que estaban pasando. Ambos al ver como la fiesta comenzaba a descontrolarse y una pareja estaba besándose casi sobre ellos, decidieron volver a casa más temprano que el resto.

El camino fue divertido, ambos algo borrachos riendo por cualquier cosa. Ella hablando sobre su enamoramiento por Adrien cuando vio un poster en la calle sobre alguna ropa de temporada de su padre, causando que Luka imitara su pose y ambos soltaran la risa.

—Vamos soy igual de sexy que el chico—hablo Luka arrastrando la "s" de forma curiosa.

Ella rodo los ojos de forma divertida, todo en su mente era demasiado gracioso como para procesarlo. Todo parecía una nube a su alrededor, un malvavisco gigante.

—Adrien es muy guapo—dijo con sinceridad—pero tú tienes tu propio estilo, misterioso y cool que no tiene Adrien—añadió con fingida concentración.

Luka la vio con interés alzando una ceja.

—¿Crees que soy guapo?—

—Toda mujer en la redonda debe pensarlo, no te creas mucho—

Todo era tan divertido, que no comprendió hasta mucho tiempo después, que Luka no estaba tan borracho como ella. Claramente estaba tomado, pero aun su cerebro parecía capaz de procesar un poco mejor que ella sus propias palabras.

De haber sido diferente.

Ella jamás lo hubiera admitido.

Como también se hubiera percatado que estaban llegando a su hogar o este se había detenido a su lado viéndola intensamente.

—No me importa que piensen las demás mujeres Marinette, solo quiero saber qué piensas tu—explico este más sobrio que ella.

Soltó una risa tontarrona viéndolo fijamente, demasiado cerca para comprender que pasaba.

—Creo que tienes un buen culo—dijo sincera de forma ridícula, que hizo al chico soltar una carcajada.

Entonces antes que pudiera comprender que sucedía, estaba en medio de su departamento, con el chico besándola de forma apasionada y ardiente. Vale ella de joven se había besado con Nathaniel, cuando este se le confeso, esperando así olvidar a Adrien fallando en el proceso. Un adorable beso infantil que causo más sonrojos que otra cosa. Pero esto era una historia completamente diferente.

Las pocas veces que pensó en besar a Adrien, era algo romántico, en una escena digna de película y casi con ángeles cantando del cielo.

No esta…explosión de emociones.

Luka era bastante gentil para ser sinceros, la besaba de forma apasionada pero dulce, ella quien el licor le había hecho ignorar sus principios pensando solamente en el calor de su cuerpo, era quien sin duda estaba subiendo de nivel ese beso. Tocando de forma descarada el pecho del chico, extasiada por las emociones en su interior.

Sabía que besar era bueno, mucha gente besaba todos los días, las parejas se besaban casi todos los días.

Pero de saberlo a vivirlo, había un gran trecho.

Cuando este se separó luego de, bueno, el tiempo era muy relativo ahora para ella, soltó un gemido de disgusto.

—Debemos detenernos Marinette—hablo Luka de forma tranquila, aunque sin aire.

No quería hablar, quería besarlo ahora.

—Quiero besarte—suplico de forma algo infantil.

Sonrió internamente al ver la lucha mental del joven sobre ella, pero antes de poder pensar que pasaba, este solo se levantó acomodándose su cabellera, despeinada por su culpa. Ella se medió incorporo con la ropa algo corrida y los labios hinchados. Luka la vio debatiendo nuevamente con su persona, pero negando con una gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Si recuerdas esto mañana y no quieres matarme, lo hare con gusto, ahora te voy a llevar a tu cama a dormir—indico en voz alta como si intentara convencerlo.

Así que con una lucha entre ella intentando besarlo para sentir dichas emociones, al final termino en su cama totalmente dormida con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

.

La mañana después de tomar, fue jodidamente horrible, en especial porque ella nunca tomaba. Se había levantado totalmente desubicada en el tiempo y espacio, antes de sentir un revoltijo en su vientre y que corriera al baño para expulsar la poca comida en su estómago con fuerza. Sollozo en medio de los vómitos, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y como si su vida fuera absorbida con cada arcada que daba al servicio.

Por eso nunca iba de fiesta.

Media hora después de vomitar, camino de forma tambaleante a la sala de estar, tirándose sobre el sillón como una persona miserable, cubierta por su manta.

Todo daba vueltas.

Su cabeza ardía.

Y tenía unas extrañas imágenes de ella besando a Luka la noche anterior, lo cual debía ser una total invención de su cabeza. Era imposible que ella besara a su amigo, digo, era muy atractivo y le gustaba, pero tampoco era para que se lanzara a besarlo.

¿Verdad?

Al medio día la puerta de su departamento sonó, ella abrió la puerta algo adolorida, viendo como del otro lado Luka lucía una expresión algo molesta tocando su cabeza.

Ella gimió de dolor.

Él también lo hizo.

En medio de la sala ambos se tiraron al lado del otro en el sofá, siendo miserables juntos, colocando una película de anime con bajo volumen por el dolor de cabeza. No se quejó cuando el chico le abrió los brazos y ella se hizo una bolita a su lado, agradeciendo el calor de su cuerpo para adormilarse.

—Tuve un sueño raro anoche—mascullo de forma seca, su garganta dolía horrores a pesar del litro de agua que ya tenía su sistema.

Luka hizo un sonido de que la estaba escuchando.

—Sobre tu y yo besándonos, fue una total loquera—dijo divertida.

Luka era su mejor amigo después de todo, tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle esa clase de cosas y saber que solamente haría algún chiste ridículo, se burlaría de ella, pero ambos lo superarían juntos. Pero cuando paso un minuto completo y no hubo ningún chiste, alzo la vista confundida, viendo como este mantenía ahora una expresión algo seria y tensa al ver el televisor.

Luego este la vio con una mirada llena de sentimientos, que su dolor de cabeza no dejaba de procesar.

—Tal vez tuve un sueño similar—murmuro este con algo en su voz, sonaba algo triste.

Quiso pensar en eso, pero se levantó de golpe cuando una arcada llego a su garganta, la siguiente media hora la paso en el baño.

Olvidando el tema anterior.

.

Marinette sabía que algo estaba mal con Luka, este parecía distraído siempre, algo torpe incluso y no estaba tan concentrado en la música, lo cual indicaba que debía estar pasando algo muy malo. Le pregunto muchas veces, pero este solamente cambiaba de tema y volvía a la normalidad aparente un tiempo, pero después de unos días su espaciamiento era muy notable para negarlo.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y ambos irían de regreso a Francia para ver a sus familias, se rieron de irse juntos de viaje, haciendo escenas dramáticas sobre separarse por mucho tiempo cuando llegaron del aeropuerto.

—Siento que no te veré por una eternidad princesa—hablo Luka de forma antigua.

Acostumbrada a sus bromas ella hizo una pose dramática.

—No te preocupes mi fiel caballero, nos veremos nuevamente en poco tiempo—dijo antes de ser abrazada con fuerza por el chico.

Técnicamente el hogar de Luka no estaba más que unas cuadras alejado de su hogar, cuando el barco de su familia no estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad. Por lo que no estarían separados mucho tiempo, estaban sus mensajes de texto y video llamadas.

Pero para ambos tan acostumbrados al otro, esto era toda una proeza.

—Mañana iré a conocer a tus padres—

—Tu solo quieres conocer la panadería—

—Amo que me conozcas tan bien—

Con un guiño divertido por parte de Luka, se despidieron con una promesa de verse el día siguiente.

.

Amaba y extrañaba a sus padres, tanto como ellos a ella. Esa noche comió con estos en la cena, ayudo en la panadería y fue envuelta en grandes abrazos de su parte. Se rieron de historias tontas, hablo con Alya quedando para verse el día siguiente con sus amigos, quienes estaban de vacaciones de sus universidades, esperando un rencuentro emocionante.

—No lo creerás niña, pero Adrien está aquí también, Nino lo invito y dijo que vendría…podrás verlo mañana—chillaba Alya al otro lado del teléfono.

Eso la congelo.

Claro que estaba emocionada por verlos a todos, una parte en su interior había saltado incluso por el nombre de Adrien. Pero fue un salto leve, no la montaña rusa de emociones, que sentía cuando era niña. Se dijo a si misma que había crecido y eso había madurado, que no debía estar tan emocionada porque ya era una adulta.

Pero cuando vio un mensaje de Luka con un meme, sobre algo de querer comida, un palpitar se hizo presente.

Dejándola confundida y riendo por los memes que le siguieron.

Todo era extraño.

.

Luka fiel a su palabra, llego a tempranas horas de la mañana, siendo recibido con cariño por sus padres, quienes previamente estaban advertidos de su visita. Él estaba agradecido cuando le ofrecieron comida y así fue como Marinette se topó a los tres cuando despertó, con el chico en medio de la sala rodeado de comida, sonriendo infantilmente cuando la vio. Ella rodo los ojos cuando poco después llegaron las burlas de doble insinuación de sus padres y como Luka los llamo suegros sin ninguna vergüenza cuando le ofrecieron más comida.

—Conseguiste un buen novio Marinette—dijo su madre emocionada.

No la contradijo, ella y su padre ahora estaban demasiado emocionados con el chico, como para negarles algo y ser escuchada.

Durante las siguientes horas sus padres les mostraron la panadería a Luka y este se ofreció ayudarles, con cosas básicas, ya que en la comida apestaba, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo. La hora de ver a sus viejos amigos se acercaba, así que ambos se despidieron de sus padres con una sonrisa forzada cuando la mención de nietos fue demasiado obvia.

—Siempre seré humillada en tu presencia—hablo con resignación mientras caminaban al hogar de Alya, el chico se había ofrecido acompañarle.

En realidad aunque era una reunión de amigos, Alya había invitado también a Luka conociendo que este estaría en Francia.

—Admítelo, tendríamos unos hijos preciosos—dijo Luka encogiéndose de hombros, como si la idea no fuera mala.

Una broma supuso.

Pero a la mente le llego la imagen de una niña de cabellera azulada clara, con ojos celestes que le sonreía. Se sonrojo ante el vuelo de sus pensamientos, sintiendo la garganta seca, el latido de su corazón y un nerviosismo que no recordaba desde su adolescencia.

Pero era una broma para Luka, ella solamente había sobre pensado las cosas.

—Emma sería un bonito nombre—musito algo nerviosa, pero aparentando por fuera.

Luka pareció considerarlo, antes de asentir y darle un guiño descarado, apenas llegando a la puerta donde Alya.

—Tendremos que trabajar en ellos apenas regresemos a casa—explico tocando la puerta.

El rojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando Alya abrió la puerta, obligándolos a entrar a ambos y que ella quedara muda. Eso fue una broma, verdad, pero la idea de Luka y ella haciendo bebes, hizo que su rostro no disminuyera en rojo durante todo el rato.

.

Adrien estaba ahí, como pudo imaginar, con su cabellera rubia perfecta, ojos verde encantadores y sin facciones de niño, solo las de un adulto bastante atractivo. Estaba hablando con sus amigos, riendo como recordaba y siendo tan jodidamente cortes como un perfecto caballero. Luka en cambio estaba siendo presentado por los demás por Alya y Juleka, una lo presentaba como hermano mayor, mientras la otra decía que era el vecino de Marinette en Londres.

La peli azul sonrió nerviosa cuando era incluida en la conversación, aún demasiado nerviosa por la broma de su amigo.

Una broma, todo fue una broma.

Debía repetírselo una y otra vez en su mente.

—Hola Marinette—por fin Adrien llego a saludarle.

Lejos de su deslumbramiento infantil, la sonrisa del chico le pareció amable y emocionada por verla de nuevo. Ella en cambio aun algo distraída por el chico de cabellera celeste unos pasos lejos de ella, solo sonrió levemente en respuesta.

—Tiempo sin verte Adrien—musito calmadamente, sin tartamudeos o la emoción de antes.

Este pareció sorprendido, pero solo pestañeo un poco antes de sonreír.

—Escuche de parte de Alya que estas estudiando duro en Inglaterra, tengo que ir en unas semanas para una sección de fotografía, tal vez podríamos vernos y salir—propuso este de forma inocente.

Se congelo.

Cuando había añorado salir con Adrien de niña, cuantas veces quiso ser vista por este chico y darle la oportunidad de verla, como algo más que amigos.

Tanto tiempo esperando.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sin entender la emoción en su interior.

—Marinette te traje refresco de fresas que logre quitarle a Juleka…oh estabas ocupada—hablo Luka llegando con dos vasos de bebidas.

Una costumbre, siempre que salían juntos el chico elegiría las bebidas y ella algo de comer, era algo tan natural para ambos. Luka siempre se defendía diciendo que los chicos no eran tan buenos y alguien podría hacerle algo a su bebida, que él la protegería, por otro lado ella se negaba aceptar comida de Luka, que podría vivir a dieta de papas fritas de ser necesario.

Acepto la bebida de Luka de forma automática.

—Adrien él es Luka el hermano de Juleka y mi mejor amigo, Luka este es Adrien—presento de forma torpe, sin estar segura si se habían presentado antes.

Luka sonrío de forma dulce, pero noto un poco tensa su expresión cuando aceptaba la mano del chico.

—Escuche mucho de ti Adrien—hablo Luka como siempre con su carisma, causando una sonrisa de parte de Adrien quien acepta amigos de todos lados.

—¿En serio?—

—Nada extraño, modelo de día y músico de noche, eres una leyenda entre tus amigos—

Ambos rieron de forma amigable y algo en esa escena hizo a Marinette querer vomitar, se excusó de forma patética para poder tomar algo de aire, saliendo pronto de la casa sintiendo que se ahogaba. Tomo asiento en la acera frente a la casa de Alya apretando con fuerza su pecho con una mano.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

¿Qué era esa lucha en su interior?

Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Adrien, había pasado tantos años repitiéndose lo mismo, que verlo y no sentir lo que sentía de niña, fue un choque emocional demasiado fuerte. Pero si ella no lo amaba, que había pasado en su cerebro.

Momentos después de que ella saliera, Luka salió calmadamente de la casa viéndola intensamente, antes de tomarla por la muñeca y llevarla en completo silencio a un parque cercano. No dijeron nada cuando tomaron asiento en una banca o cuando este le paso una mano en su hombro, haciendo leves masajes para calmarla, de algo que no sabía.

Pero eso en vez de calmarla, estaba haciendo que su mente explotara. Todas las emociones que sintió alguna vez con Adrien, aprecian cosquillas ante el delicado y cariñoso tacto de Luka, del calor de su cuerpo y cada momento vivido a su lado.

Solo quería llorar.

Tantas emociones.

—Todo va estar bien Marinette, eres una chica valiente que puede con todo—explico este como si supiera que pasaba por su mente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus labios se tensaron.

¿Estaría bien?

No lo sabía.

Estaba apenas aceptando que tal vez, sus emociones por Adrien habían desaparecido y ahora, nuevas emociones por Luka habían aparecido.

¿Cuándo?

Probablemente desde que se hicieron amigos, poco a poco, todo se había vuelto un remolino en su interior que crecía pacientemente hasta explotarle en su cara.

—Eso espero—acepto mentalmente teniendo un poco de aspecto positivo.

Bien lo dijo Jeannette alguna vez, de su universidad, probablemente ella era quien más oportunidades tenía con Luka. Al menos que la metiera en la Friendzone, eso sería una perrada.

—¿Tan duro fue volver a ver a Adrien?—

—En realidad no, fue bastante, tranquilo…sin emociones infantiles de por medio y fanatismo—

—¿Entonces qué sucede?—

—Bueno eso sucede, me acabo de dar cuenta que no estoy enamorada de Adrien, a pesar que llevo casi la mitad de mi vida creyendo eso y ahora me doy cuenta que deje de amarlo, es un shock bastante grande—

—¿Solo eso?—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—Marinette—la voz en advertencia le hizo soltar el aire que estaba soportando.

Volteo a verle fijamente, casi intimidada por el celeste en sus ojos, llenos de tanta preocupación y sinceridad, que la hicieron desarmarse.

Luka era su mejor amigo.

Podía confiar lo que fuera al chico.

¿Verdad?

Eso esperaba.

—Tal vez tenga…sentimientos por otro chico y me pusiera nerviosa en medio ataque de pánico—acepto con una risa nerviosa.

Los ojos de Luka se volvieron más serios y su cuerpo se tensó levemente, sus ojos parecían correr con muchos pensamientos, que hubiera dado todo su dinero por conocer. Pero en lugar de hacer algo que ella hubiera pensado que haría cualquier amigo normal, este solo se calmó antes de verla con intenso cariño como siempre.

Dándole esperanzas.

—¿Alguno de tus viejos compañeros?—pregunto con una tranquilidad muy calculada, que ella sospecho no era su usual tranquilidad.

Era fácil verlo para ella, después de todo, siempre estaban juntos, notaba la farsa en el chico.

Pero en esta situación no le molesto.

De hecho la hizo calmarse para sus siguientes palabras.

—En realidad no fueron ellos, se trata de un nuevo amigo de Inglaterra, ya sabes tener un guapo vecino músico altera mis hormonas—intento hablar con una broma como este solía hacer, esperando una risa de su parte.

En su lugar obtuvo una mirada de completa sorpresa, antes que la viera con incredulidad.

Luka era inteligente, había sumado rápidamente dos más dos, pero su reacción le había puesto algo nerviosa.

—Marinette—inicio este pero los nervios la vencieron.

La idea de una negativa brillo por su mente, poniéndola nerviosa y haciendo que actuara de forma impulsiva.

—Si quieres puedes ignorar esto y yo haré lo posible por no mencionarlo—exploto rápidamente con voz temblorosa del pánico y una risa algo histérica.

Después de sus torpes palabras, un leve silencio incomodo de su parte se hizo presente. Quiso hacerse nuevamente pelota dentro de la tierra, muy similar a las primeras veces que lo conoció. Entonces después de lo que parece una eternidad se atreve a verle a los ojos, sorprendiéndose cuando ve sus ojos abiertos de la impresión, y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Esta por decir algo, cualquier cosa que no arruinara su amistad.

—Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara—dice con su sonrisa sincera, causando que ella ladee la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que ella siente son unos labios sobre los suyos, que la hacen suspirar antes de aceptar ese beso como si fuera correcto, y en gran parte lo es. Luka era tierno como recordaba en sus sueños, sujetando con delicadeza su cintura, pero con firmeza alarmante como si la protegiera y reclamara por partes iguales. Sus labios eran suaves y curiosos en su boca y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Se separan con un jadeo mutuo y una sonrisa torpe de su parte, pero una brillante del chico.

Eso había sido asombroso.

Aun sentía el cosquilleo en la parte de su estómago y en su nuca, sobre todo en la parte donde las manos del chico tocaban su cuerpo.

Asombroso.

—Jamás dejaría que te escaparas de mí, no soy idiota para dejar ir a la mujer que amo—explica antes de besarle nuevamente.

Tiene muchas preguntas.

¿Desde cuándo la quiere?

¿Cómo acepto todo tan fácil?

¿Hace cuánto guarda sus emociones?

Pero al final, solamente ignora sus pensamientos, después de todo tiene mucho tiempo para descubrir sus respuestas. Por ahora está más concentrada en besar a su adorable y sexy novio músico, como para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre los de ella.

 **Fin**

 _Amo a Luka. Si notaron en la parte del padre de Luka, es un guiño a mi historia de Lukanette First meet que subí hace poco._

 _También inicialmente la historia terminaba donde Luka se encontraba en la parada de buses cuando habla con Marinette por primera vez. Donde después pondría algo leve sobre su futuro, pero solo eso. Luego me dije, no puedo ser tan perra (a pesar que siempre lo hago en otras de mis historias) y la alargue a este punto xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
